<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harmless by themadlurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127832">Harmless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker'>themadlurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>camelot_fleet commentfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: camelot_fleet, Episode: s01e03 The Mark of Nimueh, Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, F/F, Ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl had seemed so harmless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Nimueh (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>camelot_fleet commentfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harmless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl had seemed so harmless, and it was nice to be the calm, collected one for a change.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," she muttered into Gwen's ear, as the pair of them bent over the scattered linens, trying to sort out whose sheets belonged to whom.</p>
<p>She ran into her again on her way back from Morgana's rooms — well, not <em>ran into</em> this time, but she smiled as Gwen hurried past and Gwen maybe stumbled a little on her next step.</p>
<p>Gwen didn't even see her again until the evening, when she thought she saw the girl direct a small, secret smile her way, before drawing Merlin aside and out of the room.</p>
<p>One day, months later, Gwen thinks she sees eyes the same colour of blue winking at her out of a well. She dismisses it as a trick of the light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>